A New Arivail
by BlueRain500
Summary: What if Kagome had someone from her era travel through the well? Hoho! Featuring a character not from the anime, but from my comic! (Her name is Luna!) See what interesting things she finds out about the past and even herself! (Also I don't know why it wouldn't let me fix it, but it needs to be Arrival in the title...)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

A New Arrival

Chapter: 1 Well, well, well...

I slowly walked up to her home. The stairs are the worst...there are so freakin' many. I was appointed by the school to be a tutor for one Kagome Higarashi. The poor thing is so sick all the time and has to make up so much work, that I volunteered to help. I've met her a few times and she's a super sweet kid. Real smart, too. I've helped her with some homework a few times at the school, but this is the first time I've been to her home. I'd even consider her a friend. So here I am, walking up these God-forsaken stairs.

I sighed once I finally reached the door and lightly knocked. A short old man came and answered the door, he seemed slightly shocked by my appearance. Not that I was wearing anything odd, a thin cotton long-sleeved dark blue shirt that fit snugly but it wasn't uncomfortable, some blue jeans, and flat heeled almost knee high boots. I knew what it was, it was my hair. It was extremely long, just brushing the back of my knees, (and I'm not a short girl, I'm about 6'1) and my hair is blue. A bright electric blue. No, I'm not some punk rock girl going through a "stage" in life, and no I'm not doing it to get an edge in my job (I'm a singer) though my manger loves it. Nope. It's just the hair color I've always had. Though his gaze didn't seem fixed on my hair, but on my neck. Where my crescent moon choker rested. This was getting awkward..

"Um..Hi. I'm Luna Moon, Kagome's tutor." I gave a small wave. I'm not sure thats my real last name. I gave it to myself because I didn't have one, and I didn't have a family to ask so I just gave myself one.

The old man blinked a few times and shook himself out of his daze. I gave him a small smile and he looked up into my blue eyes as if he was trying to figure me out. (Yeah, blue is kinda my color.)

"I'm sorry dear, but Kagome is through the well in the feudal-" He cut himself off and I raised an eyebrow at him. Through the well? Hmm.

"Kagome is very sick and can't see anyone today! She may be coming down with Alzheimer's!" He spoke in a flurry and slammed the door in my face.

"Um..Okay.." Slowly I turned around and started to walk back towards those horrible stairs, then I decided to wander the grounds, what harm could it do?

 _'Hmm.. I could always come see Kagome tomorrow and help her. I'll have to stop by the school...'_ I stopped in front of a tiny shrine hut. _'I wonder whats in here...'_ Curiosity got the better of me and I carefully opened the door. It was dark and kinda...spirtual feeling?

With the light from outside I could see a wooden square. _'A box? One small room for a box?'_ I slowly walked down the stairs and as my eyes adjusted I could see that it wasn't a box but a well. The old man's words repeated in my head about Kagome going through a well. I peered in, carefully leaning over the edge. I sniffed. And boy did it smell terrible, like rotting corpses. Ew. Wait how did I know the smell of rotting corpses? Then I felt something whoosh past my arm after that a tiny thunk was heard. My hand shot up to my throat.

"Damn it..." I mutter, realizing my choker fell off and into the bottom of the well. I slowly began to descend into the stinky well. Sighing as I reached the bottom, I picked up the choker and dusted it off. I placed it back around my neck and squinted as a glare from my necklace shone in my eyes. _'What why was there a glare? There's not enough sunlight...'_ I looked up to be greeted by a bright blue sky. _'What?'_ I climbed out of the well and was greeted by a clearing in the was beautiful, even though I had no idea where I was. I wanted to explore the lush vegetation, but I needed a land marker to find my way back here.

Before I could clime up a monstrous tree and place a colorful bushel of wild flowers at the top as my land mark, I heard a blood curdling scream. I don't know why but I started running towards the screaming. In every horror movie I have ever watched you need to run AWAY from screaming, this is how the stupid blonde always dies. Sigh. I guess I'm the stupid blonde...

How I navigated through the forest to a small village, I don't know. I just went the way that felt right. I turned to see a familiar figure sitting on the ground with tears threatening to pour over from the corners of her blue eyes. Her raven black hair raining down to the middle of her back like a waterfall, and her school uniform slightly wrinkled from sitting on the ground. A small child was a few feet away looking very sad, and holding what looked like an earthworm in his hands. Did I see a tail? Also a man in a oddly familiar red outfit with long white hair stood over them. Scolding the small child, then he turned to Kagome, ears twitching. Cat ears? No, dog. He looked like he was yelling at her about being scared of the small harmless creature. I was about to stalk over there and give dog boy an ear full when Kagome abruptly stood, looking super pissed.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome wailed and the dog boy smashed into the ground. I'd have to applaud her for that later, but I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the poor guy she just sent smashing into the ground. She turned, looking like she was going to stalk off and pout for a while, then she saw me and cocked her head to the side questionably.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" She slowly walked up to me as if I was a deer she wasn't wanting to scare off. I arched a brow in confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing...Is this some kind of secret anime convention?" I hoped, but I knew I was wrong, I just didn't know what was what currently. Kagome fiddled with her nails nervously.

"Well, Its kind of a long stor-"

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The dog man, I'm guessing his name was Inu...Inuyoshi? Inu something, interrupted Kagome. He looked pissed. I'm pretty sure there was steam emanating from him. He looked like he was about to rant more, but the he looked to me. Something flashed across his face. Pain maybe?

"Who the hell is this?" He directed his question at Kagome but his eyes didn't leave me, and frankly it was ticking me off. I don't like being stared at. I glared at him in response. Kagome saw what was going on and stepped in between us.

"Let me explain everything..." I wasn't sure if that was directed at me or Mcstarealot. Probably both. Kagome started walking towards one of the huts and the Inu dude began to follow after her. I waited a few moments to follow behind them and sighed. I was slowly gaining a headache and something was telling me this was going to be a long night.

 **Welp. There you go! If you don't like it I understand, but I've wanted to do this for a super long time. Inuyasha is what really got me in to art, so I thought it would be neat to do this! If you don't like it I understand and if you do** **review! All the loves! ~bluerian500**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

A New Arivail

Chapter 2: Who? What? Huh...?

I blinked as Kagome took a deep breath after her explanation. This was a lot to take in. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and ease the throbbing of my head. It was getting worse.

"So...we are 500 years in the past..?" I questioned, trying to comprehend it all.

"Yup." she said happily sipping on her hot tea.

"And you haven't really been sick?"

"Nope."

"And there is no indoor pluming?"

"No..." She sighed mournfully. Damn. Back to topic.

"And this world is infested with demons," I looked over at Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. "demon slayers," I looked to Sango who gave a small wave. "and monks and priestesses." I looked between Miroku, Kaede, and Kagome. Kagome had introduced me to all her friends as she told the story. I sat back against the wall and sighed. Kagome looked at me with concern and I gave her a small smile to ease her.

"So I have a question for you now..."Kagome bit her lip nervously. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Shoot."

"How did you get here? I know the jewel allows me to go back and forth between the well and Inuyasha can pass though, but how can you? I thought that Inuyasha and I were the only ones who could pass through the well..." That question threw me a bit. How did I get here? What allowed me to pass through the well?

"I honestly don't know...My necklace fell into the well and I went down to get it and the next thing I knew I was 500 years in the past, hearing you scream about an earth worm that the cute little fox demon brought to show you." Kagome blushed at the mention of her fear and Shippo perked up a bit and scooted closer to me after I had called him cute.

"Hmm...well that is rather odd..." Sango looked as puzzled as I felt.

"Yes, it is. None of us can pass through the well, so why can you?" Miroku question. I shrugged. I watched the young man slowly ease his right hand towards Sango's butt. Maybe they are a couple?

 _Smack!_

Nope. Never mind.

I sighed again, happy to know that we could get back home by passing through the well again... _'Who are you kidding, what do you have to go home to?'_ I sighed.

Inuyasha pushed up off the wall, pushing past all of us.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" Kagome got up to follow him.

"Don't follow me. I need to get some air. It reeks in here." He glared at me and then stormed out into the night. I was about to get up and follow him out with some very fancy rude words I've learned over the years when I felt something scamper up my shoulder.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. This is just how he deals with new people." The little fox demon smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at that cute face.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

 _'How could she not remeber.'_ I punched another tree. My knucles were starting to bleed. I didn't care. It would heal in the next hour or so. I decied to do my sulking in a tree. After a while I drifted off into the one place where I could let fear or pure happiness consume me.

 **~Dream sequence~**

 _"Luna! Luna wait up!" I watched as the little blue hair girl ran faster and faster in front of me._

 _"Come on Inu!" She giggled. She still couldn't pronounce my name right after one she has lost one of her front teeth sparing with me, so she came up with this "nickname". We were quickly approaching a cliff. Then my best friend jumped off._

 _Fear consumed me. I ran as fast as I could to the edge and looked over. She was gone. There was nothing. What was I going to do? She was the only other half demon I knew...She was my only friend. She wasn't ashamed of me or scared. She knew what it was like for us but she didn't care. She kept me strong. I couldn't help the tears forming, because now my strength was gone._

 _"You're sstuch a cry baby!" I turned around to be greeted by a missing tooth smile from my best friend. My anger swelled up and I found myself stomping towards the little girl who was rolling on the ground with laughter. She looked up at me with that stupidly cute grin and I slugged her in the arm a little harder than I intended to._

 _"Ow! Inu! What was that for?" She glared up at me and rubbed her left arm. Then I drew her into a tight hug. I don't know how long we were like that until she finally broke the silence._

 _"Okay, I'm confused. Are you mad at me, or in love with me?" She teased. I rolled my eyes at her. When I looked back down she was looking up at me with a worried expression twisting her features._

 _"Inu, why are you crying?" She shuffled towards me carefully and wiped away the tears with her thumb. This isn't the first time she's done this, whenever I was bullied she did this. I knew what came next. A small hand reached behind my fluffy ears and scratched. This always calmed me down and she knew it. She gave me a small smile, and I sighed._

 _"Don't ever do that to me again." I tried to sound stern but it didn't work, my voice was cracking. I was prepared for her to retaliate but she just smiled._

 _"Okay." Then she leaned in close and kissed my forehead._

 _"I won't ever leave my Inu again." She giggled. And I blushed._

 _"Inuyasha! Luna!" I heard my mother call our names and we both smiled wide. Completely forgetting the incident that had just happened we raced back home. Of course Luna won. Her and her stupid wolf demon speed. She smiled up at my mother, we had taken her in after she told us all her family was dead, and first I didn't like it, but now I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _"There you two are." She looked at us and smiled. "Luna I have a surprise for you. Two, really." She pulled out a crescent moon necklace and put it around Luna's neck. Luna was never one for girly things but she looked at it with a sad smile._

 _"This was my Mama's. I can smell her scent on it." She looked like she was going to cry, and that's the one thing I've never seen this girl do. It made me very uneasy._

 _"Yes Luna. That is your mothers." An old voice came form out of nowhere. I looked to mother for an answer but she simply smiled._

 _"Who are you, ya old bag of bones?!" I yelled, my mother was about to scold me but the man just chuckled._

 _"I'm Luna's Grandfather and I'm to take her home. She needs proper training to be a good wolf demon, she is our princess after all." The old man transformed into an old white wolf and nudged Luna's back._

 **~end of dream~**

 **Luna's POV**

The feeling of someone staring at me woke me up. I slowly blinked and growled. I heard a few giggles and peeked one eye open. Kagome was up making some tea or something. Do they have coffee 500 years in the past? I sat up and very slowly looked around. My pounding headache not helping at all.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I made a silent stupid laugh face and then glared at Kagome who had made the comment.

"Not a morning person, huh?" I grunted in response to her question and flopped back into my pillow face first. She giggled.

"Want some tea?" She asked. I shot my arm out hand open, my face still in my pillow.

After about thirty minutes being like that Kagome finally coaxed me up. I stepped outside to feel the fresh air and instantly regretted it. It felt like lightning had stuck me and everything went black. Well at least I get to sleep in.

I sat up with a start. Something was coming. Something big, and dangerous. Everyone was looking at me startled. Little Shippo scudded up to me and placed his hands on my legs.

"Luna, are you okay?" He asked worriedly and I shook my head. and slowly stood.

"You should really sit down. You passed out Luna." Kagome was getting up to help steady me and Sango had my arm keeping me from falling over.

"Something is coming." I stumbled a bit and Sango carefully steady me. Inuyasha looked over at me, hope flaring in his eyes. I sighed in frustration, Mr. Moody's emotions were giving me whiplash.

"How do you know?" He almost whispered. He was looking for more in that question than what he really asked.

"I don't know Inu!" I threw my hands up, exasperated. The nickname I threw in there for him seemed to take him by surprise. I just didn't feel like saying his whole name. "I just know we need to get moving or get ready to fight. This "force" doesn't seem happy. " I pushed past everyone to get out the door.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha muttered behind me.

"Sesshoma-who?" I turned and raised a brow at Inuyasha.

"Another hanyo I see. Disgusting." I turned towards the deadly voice wrapped in honey. And I was staring at yellow orbs that matched Inuyasha's. A second Inuyasha? Great. No, wait. This one wore white and had a fluffy thing on his shoulder (I so want that, looks super snuggly) and armor. Also, was he wearing make-up? Before I knew it the question spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Instantly, Inuyasha shoved me behind him, I swore I saw a smirk on his face. The unknown figure glared at me, then a squawking green thing appeared from behind him and rushed me. A pure look of disgust swept over my face.

"How dare you question Milord like that! _**He**_ is a dignified, powerful, handsome overlord of the west and he will be spoken to as thus, not in the ungrateful way you have! You disrespectful, blind, stupid hanyo!" God, his squawking was worse than a banshee. I just wanted the toad thing to shut up. So I kicked him into the rice patty field that was not too far from here.

 _'Much better.'_ I thought happily.

I turned towards the fluffy man who continued to stare. Ugh. Staring...

"Look here Fluffy. The names Luna, now would you quit gawking at me?" I huffed.

"This Sesshomaru is not _gawking_." Heehee. He sounded funny using slang, all proper and junk.

"Well _this Luna_ doesn't like being peered at."

"Enough." And he rushed me swinging with his claws. And I dodged it. I did one of those wierd backwards handstand flip things and he missed!

"Whoa! Sweet." I gigged ecstatically once I landed back on my feet, and glanced at Inuyasha who only smirked as if he knew this was coming. Kagome and the others had already joined him and were just staring at me.

"Luna! Be careful, Sesshomaru is ruthless!" Kagome yelled over to me.

"Tch. She'll be just fine." Inuyasha said smugly. Kagame looked at him bewildered.

"Pay attention." My opponent snarled, taking another swing at me. I did one of those low kicks to take out his feet but he jumped, ridiculously high.

"Shit..." Well I wasn't going to just stand there like a moron. I ran to the left. He crashed into the ground with a loud boom! And the ground melted away where his claws had been. Were his claws freakin' acid? That could have been my face! I was about to rush him when a sweet voice rang through the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look at all the pretty flowers I-" A young girl, with messy dark brown hair, looked around at the scene. She looked to fluffy and then to me and squealed.

"Rin, get bac-"

"Your hair is like water!" She ran up to me excitedly, with the biggest smile I have ever seen on someone. I was worried her face might split in two. So I smiled back at her. I got out of my fighting stance and knelled down to eye level with the girl, which meant me sitting on my butt.

"Can I touch it?" She smiled with anticipation. I can't say no to kids, they're just too freakin' cute.

"Sure thing, kiddo." I leaned my head closer to her and her small hand gently petted my hair. She giggled and pulled away running over to fluffy, who had just been standing there watching.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Her hair is as soft as yours." I giggled, he glared.

"We are leaving Rin."

"Awe! Why! I wanna stay, I was making a new friend." She pouted.

"Hn."

"Please?" Sesshomaru, walked over to a tree and gracefully sat, nodding at the young girl. She squealed and ran back over to me happily, I smiled. How could this cute girl be with a meanie like him?

"So, I'm Rin, whats your name? Why is your hair that color? Oh! Whats your favorite flower? You're really pretty!" She gushed, her question full of curiosity. My smile grew wider.

"Luna. I was born with it like this. Lilies, and thank you, but you are way prettier, you look like a princess." I ruffled her hair and she giggled wildly. So, I go from fighting a dangerous demon to babysitting his kid. Nice.

A few hours later Sesshomaru was attempting to get Rin to come with him as she was braiding my hair and sticking flowers in it. She pouted and said she had to finish making me more pretty so my prince would come, then he said the meanest thing ever. That I would take the flowers out at soon as they were gone. She's been crying for almost an hour now with everyone trying to comfort her. I glared at Sesshomaru. His face showed no remorse, but his eyes showed the tiniest bit of guilt.

A little while ago Sango and Miroku left to gather supplies for the trip. It appeared I'd be traveling with them because I could somehow fight, and Kagome seemed to like the idea of having someone from her time traveling with them. Inuyasha stayed to watch Sesshomaru, and Kagome said something about getting the girls towels for the hot springs. So really it was just me, Rin, and Sesshomaru. She seemed to be talking to fluffy about something, Rin then ran over to me and sniffled.

"You won't take them out will you?" She whined. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Never ever." I slowly began rocking her. "Sesshomaru is just jealous because he doesn't look as pretty." She perked up a bit.

"Oh! I'll do flowers in your hair too milord!" I gave him the smuggest smile I could muster and he glared daggers at me. I saw Rin rub her eyes sleeply and smiled.

"You sleepy honey? You were playing hard today." She nodded her head and looked up at me, her chocolate brow eyes already glazing over with sleep.

"Luna? Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked timidly as if scared of my answer.

"Mhm." I smiled.

"Good..." She said drifting off. "I missed having a mom..." That pulled at my heartstrings.

"Me too, honey."

The others returned not long after I had tucked Rin in. I quietly slid out of the hut. They were being loud. Yelling about something stupid I'm sure and by them, I meant Inuyasha.

"No the hell you are-" I bonked Inuyasha lightly in the back of his head with my fist to quiet him.

"Shh. You'll wake up Rin. Now what's going on?" The group seemed uneasy and Inuyasha just seemed pissed. We stood there for a moment before Sesshomaru spoke.

"This Sesshomaru will be traveling with you, Rin has gotten attached." He glared at me fiercely. "I would also like to discover why a hanyo who does not even know her own powers can dodge _my_ attacks." He turned and walked off towards the trees settling at the bottom of an oak, looking off in the distance. Welp. One of us was not going to make it through this trip.

 **Are you guys liking it? I enjoy positive reviews and _helpful_ feed back. No negativity! Well thank you guys for reading I'll post more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLIAMER: I NO OWN INUYASHA, MAKES ME SAD**

Chapter 3: One Sesshomaru is a crowd

"We are stopping for the night!" Inuyasha yelled for the sixth time in the past hour.

"No." Sesshomaru responded. If flat soda could talk, he had the perfect voice for it. Inuyasha continued to bicker to a stubborn wall, he just wasn't using the right tactics. Find the enemy's weakness. I looked over to Rin and smiled.

"Rin sweety, are you tired? Would you like to stop and make camp tonight?" The others caught on to what I was doing and did their best to hide their smiles while the two brothers (that I recently learned were related, but I kinda figured) argued.

"Mhm. I'm real hungry too." She put her hand on her tummy as it growled in response. I giggled.

"Alrighty kiddo, here's what you do."

After a few mintues she had perfected it. Rin shuffled towards Sesshomaru who was still walking forward with Inuyasha brooding behind him. She carefully tugged at his sleeve and peered up at him.

"What is it Rin?" He looked down at her and for a moment it looked like he regreted it. I taught her my most powerful weapon. The puppy dog pout, and this girl had mastered it.

"Rin." She threw in a little whine."Rin don't give me that-"

"Please?" She poked out her bottom lip some more.

"Very well then." The pout instantly faded and Rin threw her arms around her Lord. He patted the top of her head. That girl had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Thank goodness." Kagome sighed. I looked over to see that they had already been setting up camp and I giggled. If looks could kill, the one that Sesshomaru gave me would have had me six feet under.

"Hanyo." Inuyasha turned but Sesshomaru kept his eyes on me. Pfft. I wasn't going to answer to that, so I pretended not to hear him.

"Blue one." That caught my attetion.

"My name is Luna." I stalked up to him. "La-un-na. Come on you can do it." I spoke to him as if he were a puppy.

"I'm aware of your name, hanyo. I chose not to use it." He scoffed. I glared at him. This was annoying, not once had he used my name, then that made me even more annoyed. This is something Kagome would get upset about, not me. Then I pulled a stupid move. I threw a punch at him. He didn't dodge, he simply let me hit his chest.

"Could you do me a favor, and not be a total jackass?" I tried to storm off but he was in front of me as soon as I turned.

"I'm going to train you." I looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Does this Sesshomaru need to repeat himself? You are a half demon and you seem like you haven't tapped into your powers fully. I am going to train you, then we will have a real fight without either of us holding back." He nodded then went towards a tree and sat. I was confused but willing. Wierd things started happening when I first got here. Right on queue a pain shot through my head. Like these damned headaches.

"Luna, Rin! There is a river near here, do you want to come wash up downstream?" Sango called over to us. Water, getting clean? Yasss. I feel like I stink. I looked over at Rin who got a nod from her Lord and she grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards Sango, after she shoved the rest of some sort of melon into her mouth. Hm. She must have gotten it when Fluffy and I were "fighting".

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

I watched as the girls slowly walked down the hill to the river, I watched the back of the blue haired wolf demon and could sense the pain she was in. I smirked. Her powers were slowly unlocking themselves. How though, did she end up in the miko's time and then end up back here? She slowly disappeared down the hill.

The memories of our first encounter played through my head again and it agitated me. How I was moved be the curve of her body. How she was intelligent enough to dodge my attack. How her hair flowed with her movements. How cute she was when she giggled in excitement about dodging my attacks. I mentally shook myself.

 _'Hn. Not as though I care. I just wish to defeat her in combat. Maybe even kill her.'_ I carefully settled back against the tree. Her training would begin once they returned from the river, though she wouldn't know it.

"Jaken." The annoying little imp kept his distance from the group after the hanyo had kicked him into the rice patties. This made her a little more tolerable...He scurried up, ready to please.

"Yes milord, what do you need?" I bestowed my task upon him. He hesitated for a moment but after a death glare he rushed of to fulfill it.

 **Luna's POV**

Are you kidding me? Could this evening get any worse? First another pounding headache that will not go away, Kagome even gave me some medicine from her bag to help and that only seemed to make it worse. Also, I wanted to avoid passing out again. To add on to this, my clothes have been stolen! So now we were walking back to camp I was wrapped in a towel and we were searching every bush on the way.

"Why do you think someone would steal them?" Sango question while looking though another bush. I shrugged at her, adjusting my towel as we walked. Kagome was holding Rin close to her. She began falling asleep at the edge of the river so we decided to come home.

"It's fine." Kagome whispered. "I think I have some clothes you can borrow back at the camp in my other bag." She smiled. This child was God sent.

"Kagome, I would hug you right now if I could." She gave a quiet laugh and we continued towards camp.

As we approached the camp I felt something that uneased me and I lept to the side. I had to be careful with my landing as not to expose myself. I look up to see Sesshomaru looking at me with a small smirk, claws ready to sink in wherever they land.

"Seriously? Dude, I'm in a towel!" I gestured at myself in case he was somehow blinded. He continued to swipe at me causing me to back up to the river again. As soon as we hit the hill that led to the river I slipped and began tumbling down. I thought I heard Sango arguing with Inuyasha to come help me. I barely got a second to move out of the way when I reached the bottom of the hill. Sesshomaru was still striking at me.

"Okay. Now I'm pissed off." Instantly Sesshomaru was in front me, his hand around the bottom of my chin.

"Then do something about it, hanyo." His eyes flashed with excitment for only a moment before I was shoved back. I fell on the ground with a hard thud. My head snapping back and hitting the ground. Something snapped.

"Gggahhh!" I lifted my arm in an upper swipe motion, hand open, eyes closed. My heart pounded in my chest and my head was reeling. I slowly cracked open one eye. A stream of water followed the motion of my hand. _'what?'_ Could I seriously control water? Ha! This seemed really familiar.

"That's what I expected from a descendent of an elemental demon." Sesshomaru's voice was behind me. I attempted to stand but failed, I could barely get to my knees. Then there was a red blur in front of me. I looked up and was greeted with concerned golden eyes. Inuyasha removed his outer robe and handed it to me. He turned around to let me get dressed and Sesshomaru was already walking back to camp. I quickly slipped the robe on and tried to stand again. Inuyasha's arms were around me and effortlessly swooped me up bridal style.

"I-I kinda knew what that bastard was doing." He looked away ashamed but began walking towards camp. "He was trying to help you unlock some of your powers by provoking you...I wanted it to work. Thats why I wouldn't allow anyone to help you..." He wouldn't look at me, he looked too upset, like he had betrayed his best friend. I reached my hand up behind his ear and scratched. His head snapped to look at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay Inu. I'm glad to be of some use now." He smiled back but it seemed hollow. He set me down by the fire and I slowly fell into sleep. My headache was gone and tonight ended pretty well. I even caught a peek of a little green toad that was stuffing my clothes behind a tree. I'll have to kick his butt with my new powers in the morning.

 **Kagomes POV**

I saw how he looked at her. Maybe she was another reincarnation of a friend of his. It made me uncomfortable. What was this? Luna was my friend _._

 _'Oh no! I couldn't be. I-I think I'm jealous. All you have to do is ask him Kagome. No harm in asking right?'_ I looked around and everyone but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I were asleep. I took a deep breath and summoned up all I had.

"Inuyasha?" I asked in a small voice. He turned his head away from Luna's sleeping form and I believe I saw Sesshomaru's eyes flicker from her to me.

"What is it Kagome?" I guess he could sense how uneasy I was. He looked at me with deep sad eyes. I almost felt guilty asking, but I didn't want to have to deal with another Kikiyo problem.

"Do you um, know Luna?" I sighed after a few moments of him not answering.

"Why don't you tell her your relationship with the hanyo, brother. Her aura is jumping all over the place and it's quite a nuisance." Sesshomaru sighed, shifting his gaze away from us. Inuyasha sighed and looked dead at me, causing my heart to skip a few beats.

"She doesn't remember..." He spoke with remorse dripping into his voice, his ears twitching just the slightest. "She was my best and only friend growing up. We did everything together. We stood by each others side and protected each other." This time he turned his gaze to the fire.

"Then one day her grandfather appeared. We had thought any relatives she had were long dead, but there he was, coming to take Luna away..." He glared at the fire."We saw one another every now and then as the years passed and one day, a few weeks before my encounter with Naraku disguised as Kikiyo, she just disappeared...I haven't seen her since then." He rested his hand beside her.

"Do you love her?" The question came out before I could stop it and Inuyasha didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes." He locked eyes with me. "But not how I loved Kikiyo, or y-" He added quickly, then muttered the last half of his sentence so I couldn't hear. I was oddly relieved. He loved her, but as a friend, how he loved all of us. Guilt swept over me.

"How can I help her remember?" I asked. She was our friend. I wanted to help her and Inuyasha. He smiled at me softly.

"I don't know how. She seems to recall small things though..." He whispered.

"Well I guess we will have to trigger those things to happen more. First things first we need to ask her about her life in my world and see if that can give us any clues." I gave Inuyasha a warm smile.

"Thanks Kagome."

 **Luna's POV**

 **~Dream~**

 _"Uncle!" I laughed happily jumping up into his arms and snuggled my face in his chest. He spun me around in a tight embrace and smiled down at me with deep blue eyes that held all kinds of mysteries._

 _"Well hello, Luna. You know,the older you get the more you look like your mother." I giggled, as he patted my head. Uncle Onigumo looked sad, remembering his lost sister. I gave him a tight hug._

 _"Its nice to have something remind me of my little sister, though I wish you had her pretty green eyes." He booped my nose and I smiled. I don't think he liked the small features I had of my fathers._

 _"Uncle, why can't I come stay with you?" I pouted. He was much more fun than my grandfather, he always took me somwhere nice and got me food and gifts and paid attention to me. He sighed._

 _"Because, I wouldn't be able to keep you safe with my, um line of work." He never did tell me what he did for a living but he always had really cool stories of what he saw bandits doing. Maybe he just travels alot._

 _"ONIGUMO!" A man on a horse yelled with a few others trailing behind him. Uncle began pulling me towards the nearst alley. He looked excited and scared._

 _"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY VILLAGE!" The man on horseback bellowed, looking in the building adjacent to us. Uncle Onigumo squeezed my shoulder and gave me a sad smile._

 _"Listen to me Luna, I have to go, and I'll be gone for a long time. Promise me you'll stay safe? I don't want to lose you like we lost your mother." He hugged me tight and when I tried to protest to this madness and ask him what was going on he motioned for me to be silent._

 _"I'll write you when I'm safe. From this moment on until we meet again, you do not know me. You will not speak of me to anyone and I will not speak of you. It will keep us both safe." He whispered and I nodded silently. I heard a horse whinnie and looked down the alley. The men where passing by and when I looked back Uncle was gone. I never got a letter, and I haven't seen him._

 _Everything began shifting to dark grey, and fear consumed me. I turned to be met with heartless red eyes. The body the eyes came from was silhouetted in black and laughed at me, pushing me into darkness._

 **~End Dream~**

My eyes shot open to be sure I wasn't consumed in total silent darkness. Rin was snuggled up beside me and the others were asleep. It looked as if the sun was only beginning to rise. Huh, first one up. That's not normal. I tried to snuggle back down and go to sleep but it was no use. Someone sounded like a sheep choking on a kazoo when they snored. I looked at the culprit and a wicked smile crossed my face. Jaken. Oh yeah, I owe him for "finding" my clothes.

 **Ta-da! A chapter three! there are going to be many twists in this story, so I hope you are enjoying it! Leave me some reviews! And stick around for the next chapter! Also, so far who do you like Luna paired with better? Inuyasha of Sesshomaru? Or someone else? Pm me who you would like her to be with! ~BlueRain500**


End file.
